


Disciplinary Action

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Fanart byKalidwenon Deviant Art.Alex and Lena playing out a scene together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Disciplinary Action

Enjoy!


End file.
